gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Oct. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Oct. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps and Steam Train videos of October 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his tenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. The video does not contain any Grumpcade clips, as no episodes of Grumpcade aired during October 2015. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario Maker * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Super Mario Galaxy * Deadly Creatures * Dead Rising * Cursed Mountain Steam Train * Undertale * SOMA Clips Used * Construction Issues (Super Mario Maker Part 15: Mariomentum) ** Danny fails Jirard’s level right away. * Pen Fifteen (A Link Between Worlds Part 30: Rupee Rappin') ** Arin uses the Pen 15 gag. * hOT!! im temmie!!! (Undertale Part 11: Must Keep Running!) ** Ross and Barry meet the temmie. * Nicknames (Super Mario Galaxy Part 68: Malarky Rules!) ** Arin and Dan talk about the evolution of nicknames. * One Smart Fellow (A Link Between Worlds Part 15: Mergeriffic!) ** Arin and Danny try a tongue twister. * Thaaaanks? (Super Mario Maker Part 8: Tricky Business) ** Danny jokes about backhanded compliments. * Draw Your Own Conclusion (Super Mario Galaxy Part 69: Adorably Goofy) ** Arin challenges Danny to get better at drawing. * Wait! Where are you going? (A Link Between Worlds Part 17: Spirit Questing) ** Danny abandons the old man. * Super Sneaky (A Link Between Worlds Part 19: Bad Neighborhood) ** Danny takes note of how Link seems to love sneaking. * A Little Ditty (A Link Between Worlds Part 22: Hard and in Charge) ** Danny listens to the bard’s new song. * Bowser Bros (Super Mario Maker Part 16: Wall of Fire) ** The Bowser stalk Danny. * I Know What I Must Do (Super Mario Maker Part 16: Wall of Fire) ** Danny nearly beats Jirard’s level, then doesn’t. * Onionsan, Y’hear! (Undertale Part 9: Piano Lessons) ** Ross uses his girl voice for a new character. * Funnyyyyyyyyy Joke! (Super Mario Maker Part 17: Yoda Jokes) ** Arin tells “Yoda jokes.” * A New Joke (Super Mario Maker Part 17: Yoda Jokes) ** Arin continues to tell Yoda jokes. * Returns Of The Jokes Guy (Super Mario Maker Part 17: Yoda Jokes) ** Arin tells a third Yoda joke. * Circ Saw Sabotage (Super Mario Maker Part 23: A New Nightmare) ** Danny dies to the saw. * We Are Fast Crab (A Link Between Worlds Part 32: ) ** Danny proposes the company Fast Crab. * Reading Real Good (Undertale Part 13: Everything Nice) ** Barry makes fun of Ross’ way of reading text. * Thanks, Urban Dictionary (Super Mario Maker Part 24: Throwing Down) ** Arin googles an “Alabama Hot Pocket.” * Just To Feel Anything (Super Mario Maker Part 25: Helmet Time!) ** Danny needs a sad hand job. * Fire Flower Power (Super Mario Maker Part 25: Helmet Time!) ** Arin loses his fire power. * Just Between Us (A Link Between Worlds Part 34: Looking Fresh) ** Danny tries to bargain with the audience. * Mah Wiggla (Super Mario Maker Part 26: Too Many Mushrooms) ** Danny accidentally says “wigger”. * Happy Halloweek! (Deadly Creatures Part 1: PARTY UP IN HERE) ** Arin and Dan go in with low expectations and a chugging Wii. * Jumpin’ Jack Fla-Spider (Deadly Creatures Part 1: PARTY UP IN HERE) ** Arin makes his spider jump hard. * Give Me A Hint (Dead Rising Part 1: Killing Time) ** Arin talks to someone of questionable ethnicity. * Poor Carl (SOMA Part 2: Spooky Robots) ** Ross brutally kills Carl. * Frank West: Pickup Artist (Dead Rising Part 2: Frankly Embarassing) ** Frank stares at a girl’s butt. * The Deadly Chain (Deadly Creatures Part 3: Tough as Nails) ** Arin has some deadly encounters. * Why Are You Calm???!? (SOMA Part 3) ** Barry freaks out, but Ross somehow doesn’t. * Time And Zombies To Kill (Dead Rising Part 3: Everything's Broken!) ** Danny and Arin plan to watch a movie to kill time. * Mow ‘Em Down! (Dead Rising Part 4: Mowing the Lawn) ** Arin gets the lawnmower, but it isn’t as effective as he thought. * Don’t Alert Ghosts (Cursed Mountain Part 2: Legit Fear) ** Arin attracts a jumpscare by running. * This Can’t Be Real… (Cursed Mountain Part 2: Legit Fear) ** Arin and Dan can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t. * Emotional Whiplash (Super Mario Maker Part 23: A New Nightmare) ** Danny and Arin go through rapid mood swings. * The Horror Of Hiccups (A Link Between Worlds Part 32: Fast Crab) ** Arin and Danny talk hiccup cures. * Impeccable Timing (Super Mario Maker Part 24: Throwing Down) ** Arin has a clutch victory, followed by instant death. * Nuh Uh! (Super Mario Maker Part 25: Helmet Time!) ** Arin gets a propeller, only to lose it shortly thereafter. * That Was On Purpose (Super Mario Maker Part 26: Too Many Mushrooms) ** Arin dies trying to get a power-up. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes